Nostalgia
by Autore Raita
Summary: Too much. Far too much. That was how much he had done for them. He was always kind, gentle and warm. They didn't deserve him. And knowing that only made it hurt more. Sequel to The Final Stand. Oneshot.


"What's the situation?" Federico crossed his arms, leaning back against the reclining chair with a frown.

They exchanged hesitant glances before Gokudera sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Not so good, boss.."

Federico gripped the sides of his chair tightly. They were being cornered into a dead end. There were no more roads to take.

* * *

_"One Strawberry Shortcake and Vanilla Milkshake," his voice was soft and gentle, the cheerful smile on his lips as he placed the plate down on the table._

_"T-thank you.." the girl blushed as she shyly glanced away._

_"You're welcome. Enjoy," he smiled, turning around with the tray in his hands._

* * *

A knock interrupted the tense silence in the room.

"Umm, boss.." Sean looked visibly pale and frightened, "T-the Carmero Famiglia are here to t-talk about ending the a-alliance."

Federico's eyes widened in shock at his words.

* * *

_As Tsuna placed the tray down on the counter, he paused for a second as the cafe door swung open, the bell clinking together to form a sweet melody._

_Turning around in a fluid movement, he smiled at the familiar black haired man, "Welcome."_

_The man returned his smile, albeit a little more forced, "Tsuna."_

* * *

In a burst of frustration, Federico slammed his hands against his work table, "Dammit! What on earth is it that they want?! A full out war?!"

The rest of the guardians gulped nervously at his sudden raise of voice.

"At this rate..." he gritted his teeth, crushing the paperwork in his hands, "Vongola will be doomed.."

* * *

_"Cappuccino," Tsuna stated as he placed the cup down, smiling at the man's nod of thanks._

_"So," Tsuna began as he slid into the seat, a beaming smile growing on his lips, "How has it been for you?"_

* * *

"I knew it.." Gokudera muttered under his breath, "Only Jyuudaime.."

"Shut up!" Federico barked across the room, eyes glowering, "Tsuna has finally gotten himself out of this mafia shit! I'm never going to let him be dragged in again!"

They flinched at his words but said nothing, unable to find any words of protest.

* * *

_He frowned as the man swallowed nervously, as though the words were stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth but found himself closing it almost instantly again. He repeated this action again and again, making him seem like a pufferfish._

_"Something happened," he stated, crossing his arms, his eyes sharp and determined for answer, "Tell me."_

_The man opened his mouth again, a pained look on his face._

* * *

He sighed as he recomposed himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean that. I'm just.. frustrated.."

"We understand, boss," Chrome whispered back, a gentle look on her. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

* * *

_"Federico.." Tsuna murmured as the man seemed to give up, placing a forced smile on his lips, "Its nothing, Tsuna."_

_His lips turned down into a frown for a second before it was swiftly replace by a cheerful smile._

_"Alright," he chimed warmly, "Is everyone doing well back there?"_

_Federico's eyes flashed painfully for a second before it reverted back to usual._

_"Ah.." he whispered, clenching his fist tightly, "We're fine. Just fine."_

* * *

Federico smiled a little at them, "Yeah.. thanks.."

"Well then," he began almost resignedly, standing up, "Let's go. We can't possibly stall this forever."

* * *

_"T-tsuna," he began almost uncertainly, "C-can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course," Tsuna smiled, picking up his cup of coffee for a sip. Black coffee. Just as Reborn had always liked it. It was one of the few habits he had picked up as the student of the world's strongest hitman._

_"H-hypothetically speaking, if theres.. a situation in Vongola.." Federico glanced away nervously, an action that was very much unlike him, "W-would you take back your position?"_

* * *

Federico stood before the door, gripping the handle tightly in his hands.

This was the Vongola that Tsuna had handed to him. The one that Tsuna had managed to allow to prosper within mere months. The Famiglia that was crumbling right before his eyes. If Tsuna were to see this, what would he say?

* * *

_"My position..?" Tsuna asked, as though making sure he hadn't heard wrongly._

_"Y-yeah.." Federico nodded his head before adding quickly, "H-hypothetically speaking I mean!"_

* * *

This is the end, he thought as he pushed through the door, ready for doom.

"Don Camero," he begun stiffly, making his way towards his seat, ready for the boss to go on a rampage anytime.

"Ah! Don Federico! Its been a long time, isn't?" the man began almost too cheerfully, "You're looking as young as ever."

Federico paused in mid-step, unable to control the fall of his jaw as he glanced at the man, "H-huh?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I've decided to back the Vongola up if a war occurs!" the man announced, a huge grin on his lips.

"W-what?!" Federico yelped, almost falling backwards in shock.

"Yep!" the man beamed, "Though I doubt the other Famiglias will continuing pursuing the conflict either."

"W-wha- Why?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, feeling the shock of the guardians that stood behind him.

The man's grin seemed to soften a little, "Because of Tsunayoshi-dono."

Their eyes widened.

* * *

_"No."_

_"E-eh? W-why?" Federico tried not to let the disappointment show in his eyes as he quickly picked up the cup._

_Tsuna's eyes seemed to darkened for a second as he glanced down at his own cup, "I don't want to return to those days, Federico. I've heard of many changes from Reborn. I know everyone is no longer the child they were back then. They've grown to be more mature. But I really don't have to courage. The mantle of Vongola is far too heavy for me to bear.."_

_"O-oh.." Federico murmured, biting his bottom lip. Of course Tsuna would say no. He'd had seen the pain he had gone through to tell that. Why did he come in the first the first place? Even though he knew what his answer was from the start..._

* * *

"Who knows?" Don Camero shrugged a little, "He called me a few days back all of a sudden. I think it wasn't just me. Probably every single Allied Famiglia of Vongola. Maybe even our enemy Famiglias too."

"T-tsuna did?" Federico could only gape in disbelief at his words. How could that be? He didn't even tell Tsuna about the war brewing in the Mafia!

"Yep! His words actually kinda make sense, ya know? Going into all this war is pretty useless. 'Sides, we used to be that close the the Pamero Famiglia. Rushing into a war all over a small conflict seems really dumb all of a sudden," he explained, grinning.

"R-right.." Federico swallowed past the lump in his throat. What on earth was happening?

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Federico could only continue to gape as Hibari, _Hibari, _marched into the room with his usual glare, shoving a letter in his hands, "Letter. From the Omnivore."

That was all he said as he turned and stormed out as quickly as he had entered. But it was enough.

Federico's eyes were pretty much the size of saucers already.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone now," Don Camero stated with a grin, leaving the room with his underlings following.

"J-jyuudaime's.. letter.." Gokudera whispered, feeling a choke sob rising up to rise throat.

"Tsuna-nii..." Lambo stared at the envelop in shock.

Shakily, Federico quickly tore open the envelope, still shock from the sudden declaration that the war was over.

"E-eh? A disc?" he blinked in surprise at the package in his hand, "D-do we have a radio or something?"

"Y-yeah! I think so! I-I'll play it now!" Yamamoto said with a nervous grin, hurriedly taking it from Federico.

As Yamamoto placed the disc into the contraption, they swallowed, exchanging nervous looks.

_"Hello, everyone. Are you well?"_

"T-tsuna.. Its Tsuna.." Yamamoto whispered at his voice.

There was something about his voice. Something nostalgic. It wasn't the hard with suppressed emotions like it was before. Instead, he sounded happy. Relaxed. Free.

Was this what the had done to Tsuna back then? He used to sound just like this. Warm and gentle. When was it, had he begin to become distant from them?

_"I hope Kyouya didn't give you too much trouble when he delivered this letter._

_Its been 3 years since I left. Between these 3 years, I've heard many things Reborn._

_Lambo, Reborn told me that you managed to pass your High School Entrance Exams didn't you? I'm really proud of you. You're smart and good at absorbing things. I've always known that. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."_

"T-tsuna-nii.." Lambo sniffed, yearning for his big brother. He sounded truly proud and happy for him. No one else had cared much about his achievement into High School. Everyone was far too busy with work to care about him. If only Tsuna was still here..

_"Hayato, Yamamoto, once in a while, the both of you should put down your work and go out for some baseball or sushi. Remember when we were sixteen? We used to do that all the time, didn't we? It was always so fun.."_

Tsuna's voice was softer. Nostalgic. As though he was imagining himself going back to the past again.

Yamamoto and Gokudera found themselves flinching at his words. 'Was'. Tsuna had used past tense in his words. Those moments when they used to have fun just being themselves. Where had they gone?

_"Ah.. I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? _

_I'm sorry I can't be there with you for old time's sake, but don't ever forget that taking care of your self is much more important than work. The two of you are much more similar than you think you are. You need to learn to release some stress once in a while and not just bury yourself under work and more work."_

"J-jyuudaime..."

"Tsuna.."

_"Chrome, Mukuro, among everyone, the two of you are actually the ones I worry least about. Especially Chrome. You're stronger than you think you are. If there's ever trouble in the Famiglia, I know I can count on you to stay calm and lead the rest of them. Mukuro, the same goes for you. Don't always pick fights with everyone. Try to get along."_

"Boss.."

"Tsunayoshi.."

_"Nii-san, I'm sorry, for taking Kyoko away from you. I've heard that she still calls you every now and then. I hope you don't hate me for my actions. You'll always be my big brother."_

"Sawada.."

_"But back to subject, Federico, I know you must be shocked aren't you?_

_Actually, after you visited me that day, I made a call to Reborn and demanded or him to spill everything. Geez, if something happened then you should've told me! You're just as bad as the others! Thank god I noticed there was something wrong!"_

It felt as though he was standing right next to them. They could almost imagine the childish glare Tsuna used to have as he rambled about how they were all hopeless when it came to telling others about their own problems.

Federico sweatdropped, "Sorry.. Tsuna.."

Tsuna's voice seemed to sigh a little, as though having predicted his reply.

_"Do you remember when you asked me if I would take back the position of Vongola Decimo?_

_I'm really sorry, Federico, but my decision still stands. I won't return."_

Their eyes turned pained a little at his words. Somewhere deep down, they had still held hopes that perhaps.. One day...

"Boss..." Chrome whispered.

_"However, I think you've mistaken what I meant by that."_

"Mistaken?" Federico muttered in confusion.

_"I won't take back the mantle of Vongola._

_But that does not mean that you are no longer my family."_

He sounded as though he was smiling at them as he spoke. As though they were all forgiven. As though he had already forgotten about what they had done to him and how they had hurt him.

_All of you have a special place in my heart and that will not be changed regardless of what happened in the past._

_"I love all of you._

_I used to do so back when I was fourteen._

_And I still do so._

_Just because I'm no longer the Decimo doesn't mean you can't look for me when you're in need._

_**I'll always be here for you. **_

_**Just say the word."**_

And then almost hesitantly, he added in a melancholy way.

_**"...And I'm sorry."**_

As a small beep was heard, signalling the end of the recording, heavy silence filled the room.

Federico held up the slightly torn up letter in his hands and read out softly, "_From Your Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.._"

As they finally exchanged glances moments later, a small, pained smile touched their lips, "Tsuna.."

_'I'm sorry.' We should be the ones saying that. You've done enough for us. Far too much._

_~Fin~_

* * *

This is finally completed! I've been nervous all day wondering if I should publish this!

I've been attempting to do the sequel over and over again but none of them felt as right as this one. I won't change anything anymore. Except maybe some spelling errors.

I know that there a part where the guardians call Federico boss, but that's because he has taken over Tsuna for three years already. Of course, Tsuna still holds an entirely different position in their heart.

Please leave a review if you like this!

Raita.


End file.
